


Oceans Fury

by DarianOne



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: War, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Justice League, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson, F/M, Justice League: War - Freeform, PJO, Red Lantern Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarianOne/pseuds/DarianOne
Summary: Living day to day without Annabeth had taken its toll on Percy. He had only himself to blame or so he thought. With the truth about Annabeth's death revealed to him, Percy is consumed in rage. His anger and fury shines like a beacon to the Red Lantern Corps. Now with the power of rage on his side what can stop the revenge seeking scorned demigod on his war path?





	1. The Council of The Gods

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey this is a story essentially about a Red Lantern Percy. I feel like there aren't a whole lot of Red Lantern stories out there and I wanted to write one. But instead of making my own character and falling victim to Author-Self-Insert itis, I decided to make this a crossover story with the Percy Jackson series.
> 
> In this universe, Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter both exist and only ever deal with magical threats. Demigods aren't all that powerful. Maybe just stronger than your average person with some magical ability. Percy and other demigods who are descendants of powerful Olympians are the exception. I imagine them to have the potential to be on par with Wonder Woman (shes the daughter of Zeus, it makes sense) but shes way older and has a lot of experience so of course she would have more powerful abilities.
> 
> Both the Justice League and Percy Jackson belong to their respective owners/companies.

 

 _Today would have been our four-year anniversary_ , I thought to myself sitting across the TV watching a documentary on Coral Reefs with my stepdad, Paul. He and I shared a bucket of trail mix and popcorn and listened to a marine biologist talk about how further meetings with the Atlanteans has led to tremendous growth in aquatic science.

Paul turned to ask me, “So are you technically an Atlantean?” His tone was inquisitive and slightly cautious. He didn’t really know how to bring up conversation about my other life.

“No, their an entirely different race. I’m technically human.” I replied _. I’d bet Annabeth would have started to go on about out the biological differences between atlanteans and humans._ I could picture her now sitting right next to me, head on my shoulder, intently watching the documentary and pointing out inconsistencies.  

Paul nodded taking in the information and we continued to watch the documentary in silence. Which was bad for me, the silence cursing my mind to have wandering thoughts. Thinking of Annabeth had brought on memories I’d rather not dredge up again. Like watching her die.

 

Two Years Ago

 

A few months after the defeat of Gaea a new threat rose to the occasion. As if there weren’t enough world ending events already. These creatures called, parademons decided to show up and were soon followed by this evil warlord named Darkseid. Real nasty dude. Tried to take over the world, like evil villains tend to do. The only difference with this guy was that he was not of the magic world. He was a mortal alien and used mortal alien weapons. The Gods could not interfere, and no prophecy was given. By the time us demigods decided to take action Darkseid had already descended unto Earth and fought against a group of _superheroes_.

Chiron as well as Reyna decided against sending an army against him. He wasn’t a god or a titan. It would risk too much to send more than six or seven demigods. So, we decided that while the superheroes would hold him off a small group of us would rush in and help in the fight.

But not all went according to plan. We had attacked him with everything we had. But to no avail. Darkseid had grabbed Annabeth by the throat. I had tried to summon every ounce of power in me to stop him. Tried to summon the water in the air. Shake the earth beneath my feet. But my abilities failed me. I had no idea why. Darkseid had choked the life out of Annabeth and I was powerless to stop him.

 

Present Day

 

The documentary was ending, and I decided to refill my cup with water. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the faucet. Suddenly the water spewing downward shot up and formed a misty rainbow. The image of my father, Poseidon, appeared before me.

“Dad?” I said surprised.

He had on a grim smile and nodded his head before saying, “Hello Percy, its good to see you again.” He shuffled a bit and looked off toward his left in worry before turning to face me.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Don’t worry, the world isn’t in peril today,” he said reassuring. “The Council requests an audience with you, Percy.”

Immediately my gut twisted in worry. What did I do wrong this time? “If this is about that pie to Artemis’s face, I just so happened to be in the same room when it happened. I swear.”

Poseidon chuckled halfheartedly and said, “No, no, its not about that. But you need to arrive tomorrow at dawn. That is when the council will be held.”

“Alright dad, I’ll be there.”

“Good. See you then.” And he cut the message. He seemed way more guarded then usual.  Maybe it was just my imagination. Or I was just tired. Probably both.

“Who were you talking to?” I heard my mom ask from behind me. She had just come out from the bathroom.

“Oh, it was dad, he said that the Council wants to meet with me.”

A look of worry and mild annoyance crossed my moms face. “What for? Is the world ending again?” She asked in a huff.

I sighed and said, “No its not that mom, don’t worry. I’m not sure what’s going on but I don’t think anyone’s lives are at stake.”

My mom, gods bless her, took a deep breath and gave me a tight hug. “Please Percy, if its another quest… You’ve been doing so well in college.”

I smiled at my mom, “I know. I promise if my help isn’t _desperately_ needed, I won’t go on any quests.”

She exhaled with relief, “Good. Good. Now is that documentary over? Can we watch an actual movie now?”


	2. The Rage Inside Us

The taxi had dropped me off a few blocks away from the Empire State building. I decided I could use the walk and take the time to sip a coffee in the cool morning. The air was cold but not frigid and the faint smell of sewer and caramel flavored coffee was enough to remind me of fond memories of Annabeth and I walking along the city streets. Gods I missed her.

Walking through the front doors of the Empire State, I gave a nod to the front desk attendant. He nodded back and reached under the counter and produced a card key. He handed it to me and I made my way to the elevator, the entrance to Mount Olympus.

A few minutes later and I was standing before three of the twelve Olympian Gods. Zeus, Hera, and my father Poseidon sat on their thrones with mostly neutral expressions. My fathers’ eyes held a hint of concern. I knelt before the gods.

“Rise Perseus, Son of Poseidon,” Zeus spoke with a booming voice. Each god held an air of absolute power and authority. Even when they spoke, they exalted power. I rose and met each gods gaze. “Perseus,” Zeus said. “Many discussions have been held in reference to the events two years ago when the being known as Darkseid attempted to terraform the earth.”

That was a shock, I had no idea that was Darkseid’s goal. _Why didn’t the gods tell us this?_ I thought. _No, they couldn’t have interfered even if they wanted to._ “Okay,” I said drawing out the word. What was the point of this meeting? Talking about the events of that night dug a pit in my stomach.

“Though the laws forbid the intervention of our help we… decided to intervene anyway.” He paused and looked to his wife, the queen of the gods, Hera.

Hera straightened her posture and said, “Apollo had foreseen a future where the entity known as Darkseid would complete his goal and completely terraform the earth. Darkseid and his subordinates would have successfully controlled the kryptonian known as “ _Superman_ ”.” Her voice held disdain when she said the heroes name. “-and with his aid they would have destroyed the world as we know it. If all human life were to end, so would the residence of Olympus, our home. That could not happen and thus we decided that each Olympian on the council would directly intervene and destroy Darkseid.”

It took a lot to process what I was hearing. _They helped? How?_ “But… we failed, you did nothing!” I said choking up.

Hera narrowed her eyes at my outburst but continued, “The intervention of the gods was a success. Darkseid was stopped and thus the world was spared.”

“What do you mean?” I nearly shouted. “We barely held him back, the superheroes, the _Justice League_ were the ones to drive him back to his home planet!” I tried to think. This was a lot to take in. “Do- do you mean Wonder Woman? Was she your way of helping? She’s an amazon, right?” I said.

Hera clearly disliked me speaking up but with a look from Zeus she continued, “The amazon was a creation by the Council as a means to stop rogue gods.” She waved her hand dismissively, “But that is besides the point, she was her own agent at the time. No, we could only act as soon as Darkseid arrived on Earth, where our range of power existed. Any planning before hand would have been in direct violation of the divine laws.”

“So, what did you do?” I asked fearing the answer. What reason would the gods have to tell me all this? If it wasn’t something tied close to me why would they request an audience at all.

“We decided to unleash an explosion of godly energy upon Darkseid to destroy him completely. We could not be there in any form so we poured our godly power into a singular eruption of energy no being could survive. When Darkseid had grabbed Annabeth whilst flying into the air, in accordance to a previous voting on the matter, we sent down a ray of energy into her being causing an explosion that _should_ have killed Darkseid.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I really couldn’t. Because that’s not how I remembered it at all! _No, no, no, that’s not how it happened there was no explosion, none what’s so ever!_ I was about to voice my confusion when Hera continued.

“The explosion was enough to knock the other six demigods, yourself included, unconscious. It was a perfect moment, the Justice League, as you called them. Had been swarmed by the parademons and were not in direct combat with Darkseid.”

“But I saw her die,” I whispered to myself. Tears had streamed down my face at hearing what had truly happened.

“Similar to when I had sent you to Camp Jupiter, we decided to alter your memory to avoid unseemly anger. We-”

“Show me,” I said fighting down the anger in my voice. “Show me what actually happened.”

Zeus spoke up, “Very well, Perseus.” He waved his hand and immediately I felt a piercing feeling in the back of my head. Memories flooded my head space. It was enough to make me throw up onto the marble floor.

_Annabeth had charged Darkseid. Leaping off the shield Reyna wore. He had grabbed her by the head, and she dug her knife into his arm. Darkseid flew upwards at a blinding speed in an attempt to shake her off. Once they had reached a certain height a golden light enveloped Annabeth and an explosion consumed the night sky, a force like a thousand charging minotaur’s completely knocked all of us back into fading consciousness._

“No!” I shouted my hands gripping my hair. “You didn’t! Tell me!” I demanded, my voice rising in anger. “Tell me you didn’t kill her!” I yelled.

“I apologize Perseus. It is the truth. We had thought, that in a few years’ time, that you would be in the right mental state to know the truth,” Zeus said sympathetically. “The past two Council meetings your father, Poseidon, urged us to show you the truth and it was decided that you would be told what had actually happened that night.”

I couldn’t describe the feeling brewing inside of me. I was betrayed by the gods. They killed the love of my life! Anger and rage burned in my soul. I wanted nothing more than to kill Zeus this instance. My breath was ragged, and I couldn’t bear to stand in the company of these cowardly so-called gods. I turned and walked angrily back to the elevator entrance. Poseidon called out to me, but I did not stop walking.

The elevator dinged and I was once again walking through the lobby area on the first floor. I didn’t acknowledge the man at the counter. Even when he tried to stop me from leaving, asking for the card key, I promptly grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him off his feet away from me. He landed with a hard thud and a groan and I left the building.

Once outside I had no idea what to do, I had no idea how to cope with this. It was infuriating! I stormed off in a random direction. I had walked for an hour or so and ended up at the Pier. I sat at the ledge, hands gripping the wood planks.

_They killed Annabeth, they killed her and didn’t even bother to own up to it for two years!_ I yelled in anger and slammed my fist into the floor. The wood splintered and a piece fell into the water below me. I wanted to jump in. To feel the cold comfort of the ocean and soothe my pain. But I didn’t want to feel better. I only wanted Annabeth. Hot tears streaked my face. A couple of fish had wandered toward me and cried out words of comfort. They felt my anguish. But I didn’t need their sympathy. I didn’t want it! “Get away from me!” I screamed in rage. The fish as well as the water itself was pushed back by a powerful invisible force. The water created a twenty-foot-wide circle of bare ocean floor for a few seconds before rushing back in to fill the space. Then, all of a sudden, I heard a voice.

_“Perseus Jackson of Earth, You have Great Rage in your Heart, You Belong to the Red Lantern Corps.”_


	3. Fighting Angry

Thalia Grace

“So, your plan is to throw a rock at the antelope and hope it gets scared enough to run toward us?” I asked the huntress in training.

Marie, our newest recruit tugged on her ponytail in nervousness and started to rapid-fire explain herself, “Well. I’m not fast enough to catch it yet, I can’t aim right with a bow yet, I don’t think I could stab the poor thing, and what if-”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down,” I interrupted. “Its not a bad plan. The buck might not go in the direction you think. If you throw that rock above it, it’ll most likely dart left or right.”

“Oh, because it’ll think it’s being shot at! Logically it wouldn’t try to run directly away from the shooter! I didn’t know antelopes were that clever!” Marie’s voice had carried all the way to the said animal and it immediately scampered off out of sight. Marie continued oblivious to the absence of the animal. “I’ll just have to throw more to the left at a slightly more diagonal angle-”

I cleared my throat to stop her. She gave me a puzzling look and I nodded toward where the animal was.

“Oh,” She said dejected.

“Its okay, you’ll get the hang of this. Its trial and error.”

Marie gave me a warm smile and said, “Thanks for putting up with me.”

“Hey now, you are completely worth it,” I said grabbing each shoulder with my hands and kneeling down to her level. “Now go on and scram, lunch is in about fifteen minutes.” She nodded and headed toward camp. I began to follow her when a shimmering image of my patron god appeared before me in a misty rainbow. Lady Artemis was calling me privately. Normally if the goddess wanted to, she could send a telepathic message to every huntress. A message via Iris the Rainbow goddess was for important matters pertaining only to the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. “My Lady,” I greeted her.

“Thalia, your help is requested,” she said formally.

I nodded, “Okay, what’s the situation.”

“Your cousin, Perseus, he’s attacking the Empire State building.”

“What?!” I said incredulously.

Lady Artemis let out a heavy breath, “I want you to know that I did not vote in favor of the Councils decision. But information was withheld from you and the other demigods who fought that terrorist alien two years back. Percy was just told today what had truly occurred and it did not bode well with him.”

Two Hours Later

I gripped tightly to the reins of the Pegasus that was taking me to Manhattan. The feeling of being hundreds of feet in the air made me a little more than nauseous. When we landed I nearly threw myself onto the ground. The pegasus gave me what I believe to be an irritated look and flew off.  “Whatever,” I grumbled and rushed toward the growing mob of New Yorkers. I pushed past a group of middle schoolers and a over weight lady clutching several shopping bags.

Covering several blocks, the Empire State Building was quarantined by police tape and the NYPD. I ran up to the blockade where a police officer stopped me. “Hold it,” he said. He was a gruff dude, easily over six feet tall with a brown handlebar mustache. “No one gets past this point, there’s a situation going on, you need to step back.”

I brought up my hand and snapped my fingers. “I’m with the FBI, you need to let me through,” I said.

The man blinked a few times and held up the police tape, “Of course ma’am, go right ahead.

Rushing toward the building I caught my breath at what I saw. Artemis was right. It was like he was possessed. Before me stood a glowing Percy. There appeared to be this bright red energy swirling around him emanating from his right hand. The building’s entrance was in shambles but still surprisingly structurally sound. No doubt magic was being used to stop Percy from entering the building.

“Percy!” I called out pleading. I ran and stopped about ten feet from him. Just standing this close I could feel this intense heat and pressure coming off of him. Oddly though, I didn’t sense magic. I grabbed my mace canister and pressed down on the top. It then grew several feet into a celestial bronze spear. A faint trickle of lightning surrounded the tip. “Percy, you need to calm down!” I yelled out.

In response, Percy reared back his glowing red fist and with a rage filled cry punched the air in front of him. Amazingly a large red energy blast emerged from his hand rocketing toward the building causing a burst of rubble at impact. I could nearly see the entire structure shake. _If this building were to fall…._ I glanced back at the crowd of people in worry. _Alright Kelp Head, if you won’t listen to words then I guess I have no choice._

With a twirl of my spear I jabbed my weapon toward Percy sending out a burst of lightning in his direction. Incredibly, as soon as the lightning reached him, a second before impact, he used his glowing hand to shield himself from my attack. The lightning exploded around him seemingly not causing any harm. For the first time Percy acknowledged my presence. I had never seen Percy so pissed off. It was beyond rage, there was nothing but pure anger in his glowing red eyes.

I expected him to say some witty retort or tell me to screw off, but he just growled and swung his fist sending out a crescent shaped wave of red energy right toward me. Instinctively I activated my shield Aegis to block the attack. The energy was physically overpowering. Causing me to duck and slide back a few feet. I glared at the Son of Poseidon and brought up my shield in front of my face in hopes that the enchantment would take effect. It didn’t. Percy seemed unaffected and with another roar of anger he shot several separate beams of red energy toward me. The way they were maneuvering… the energy beams were going to surround me!

“Dammit!” I said, blocking a couple beams before launching myself into the air using the air around me as a magic springboard. The red energy collided into the ground under me, causing an explosion and a dust cloud to form. Hovering slightly in the air I looked back toward Percy only to find him flying along side with me! “How the hell-” He then sucker punched me right in the jaw with his left hand knocking me out of the air and onto the hard asphalt ground. I landed hard, with a loud cracking noise. The ground under me had this spider-web shaped crack. I stood up rubbing my sore back and looked at the flying demigod.

Percy was breathing hard in frustration, for a second, he looked worried, then his face twisted in anger. “They… killed…” He grumbled out with difficulty. His right hand started glowing brighter. “Arrghh!” He screamed angrily and charged straight toward me!

I was prepared this time. With both hands on my spear I rose it up and summoned every ounce of power in me to summon a lightning bolt powerful enough to level a city block. “Ahhh!” I screamed as thunder boomed in the sky and a bolt of lightning struck my spear and then redirected itself toward Percy mid-flight. A huge explosion erupted, the thundering boom of the lightning strike between us launched me back several yards. I laid on the ground groggy from the force of the explosion and overuse of my power. I stood up shakily, using my spear as a walking stick. I glanced at where Percy was. _Gods dammit! How is he still standing!_ I thought in anger. Then Percy’s hand, it looked he was wearing a ring, glowed again. It looked like it was pulsating. Like a heartbeat.  “What the fuck,” I said tired. I tried to walk forward but fell to my knees. My spear falling out of my hand.

“Killed…. Her,” I heard Percy mutter. He was much closer now. The red ring was pulsating ominously. In his right hand, was his pen, Anaklusmos. He pried off the cap with his thumb and the pen grew to its sword form. The energy from the ring trickled onto the sword and Percy held the now glowing red blade to my neck. He brought it up to the air in the motion to slice my head off.

I stared unafraid into his eyes and said, “Is this what Annabeth would have wanted?”

And his rage filled expression cracked and I saw the old Percy, the lovable goofball who loved his friends more than anything. He held so much sadness in his eyes now. The sword dropped from his grasp, the blade clattering to the ground. He looked down at his own hands and at the ring he wore. He just stared at it for a few moments before slowly gripping the ring he began to pry it off. He gritted his teeth in pain and fell to the ground, I just barely caught him, the ring wouldn’t come off and I could see why. Red energy seeped through his veins in a way that was visible outside his body, it went all the way to his chest. I expected him to collapse on the ground, but he just breathed heavily and stared past my shoulder at nothing.

“Its okay,” I said quietly. “Its going to be okay.” I embraced him in a hug he didn’t return.


	4. The Blood Lake

-Chapter 4-

Thalia Grace

            “Percy. Percy snap out of it!” I said. Percy was still hunched over, I kept holding him, he didn’t seem to be snapping out of whatever spell or curse was on him. “Come on, Kelp Head, wake up, please.” I sent a prayer to Artemis for whatever help she could give. Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up in hopes to see Artemis but saw the ever-changing form of the goddess Aphrodite. The mesmerizing form of the deity shifted features constantly. When I first saw her, she was blonde, with blue eyes, and an angular nose. Now she had long dark hair and brown eyes. This went on indefinitely.

            “Hello Thalia,” she said calmly. Without another word she knelt down to our level and placed a hand on Percy. “His anger stems from heartbreak and betrayal. I’m keeping him calm right now, but it won’t hold.”

            I let out a shaky breath and said, “Thank you Lady Aphrodite. Do you know what’s wrong with him? Is it because of this ring?” I asked.

            “Undoubtedly so. The other gods would scoff at the Lanterns and their rings, but I know all to well the kind of power they hold.”

            _Lanterns?_ I thought confused. Hoping she would elaborate I waited for her to continue.

            The goddess stood up and felt around her rose colored dress. Finding a pocket, she produced a silver locket. “Here,” she said handing me the object. “Do not open this. Give it to Percy when he comes to his senses. I cannot help you further than this. Wait here for a few more minutes the one known as Hal Jordan is on his way. Explain to him what happened, he will help you.”

            I looked at the locket in my hands, it was ornate with faint gold tracings. I looked back up at Aphrodite. “Thank you, but why are you helping? Percy just tried to attack Olympus.”

            She gave a sad smile, “In a way I am responsible for Percy’s pain.” She started to hover a few inches off the ground, “I must leave now, farewell Thalia.” And then she faded in a golden shimmer.

            I calmed myself by taking a few breaths. Percy wasn’t looking so good, he began breathing more rapidly. “Hang in there cuz,” I said patting him on the shoulder. For about thirteen minutes I just held a kneeling Percy, at some point, he started bleeding from his mouth. Then I saw an emerald green light in the sky. _Was this supposed to be Hal Jordan?_ I thought. The green light was indeed a man in a green and black uniform. It was an odd sight. His outfit looked like full body leather armor, except it wasn’t made out of leather and instead some unknown material.

            Without hesitation I drew my spear and pointed it at the man in a quick motion. “Stop right there! Who are you?” I ordered.

            The man had on a green mask that hid his immediate expression. He scratched at his combed brown hair and said, “You calmed him down?” He walked over with his hands raised in a peaceful manner. “My names Green Lantern. I sensed the energy of a Red Lantern on Earth and I had to check it out.” He talked casually like this wasn’t a serious situation. I didn’t want to trust him right away, but Aphrodite said someone would come to help, and this was the only person around at the moment.

            “Are you Hal Jordan?” I asked. His reaction said yes. Green Lantern gave a frown and I said, “I was told a Hal Jordan would come. Are you here to help him.”

            “Yes, I can help him,” he said putting his arms down. “But I can’t help him here, he needs to go to Ysmault.”

            I stood up picking up Percy as I went. “Alright, let’s go,” I said.

            “Uhh. Sure, you can come too, why not?” he said walking closer bringing up his hand, he had a ring like Percy’s except it was glowing green like the rest of his outfit. “How well do you do with height?” he asked and the ring on his hand glowed bright and a green transparent shield grew around us.

            I gave a groan in reply and he smirked. Instantly we were shot upwards at a blinding speed! I had to sit down in the green energy bubble and press against the walls to avoid throwing up.

            “Please don’t puke,” he said automatically. I gave another groan and tried to focus on holding Percy who started to bleed from his eyes.

            “Oh gods, why is he bleeding like that.”

            “It’s the Red Lantern ring. The red ring of rage. Nasty business. Once it finds someone the ring replaces the heart of the person wielding it while sending them into an uncontrollable rage filled frenzy,” Hal explained.

            “Sounds fun,” I said sarcastically.

            “Don’t worry, there’s a cure… of sorts.” At this point we were so high up in the air that the island of Manhattan looked like a spec.

            “How high up do we need to be?” I asked.

            “Don’t think of it in terms of height, were going into outer space.”

            “What! Hold on, outer space? Are you serious?” I said in disbelief.

            The green man just gave another smirk and said, “Honey, were going to another solar system.” Hal then looked at his ring and said, “Alright, sector 666. Here we come.”

            Before I could make a comment at the name of the ‘sector’ we were going to, as soon as we exited the earth’s atmosphere we shot into the emptiness of space at an unreal speed. I had only watched a Star Wars movie once at Camp Half Blood, in the movie when the group were in a ship and went light speed, this is what it looked like. “Hooollly Shiiiit!” I screamed.

            After a few seconds of flying through actual space, _No one’s going to believe me about this,_ I thought, we started slowing to a reasonable speed. A whole new planet was in front of me. It looked barren, like it was entirely desert. We descended onto the surface which was a surreal experience. Carefully we landed in front of this huge red colored metal ring with two metal zig zag lines on either side. Below the ring was a giant pool of blood. It was murky and reeked of iron. At the side stood a man in a red colored biker-looking jacket with a high collar similar in material and design to Hal’s outfit.

            “Guy!” Hal greeted grinning with arms open.

            The man, who had a gruff face with orange hair, said, “Jordan, good to see you again. You brought the newest _recruit_ , I see.” He said the word ‘recruit’ with disdain.

            “I know,” Hal said seriously. “I don’t know how it happened either. But with the increase in Red Lanterns, do you think it could be him?”

            “I don’t know how that could be possible, I killed Atrocitus. But I wouldn’t be surprised if he managed to shrug that off.”

            I looked at Percy who started to growl like an animal, “Hey guys I think the time for chit-chat is up, can we help my friend now?” I said.

            “Of course,” the Red Lantern, I guess his name was Guy, said. “Bring him to the Blood Lake.” He went over to help carry Percy, but I stopped him buy lifting my cousin princess style over to the pool of blood. There was a noticeable look of shock on both Hal and Guy’s faces.

            I glanced over into the murky red blood in disgust. “Sorry in advance, Percy,” I said dropping him into the lake. There was a splash and some of the blood splattered over my boots. _Awesome_ , I thought. Right away Percy sprung up from the lake gasping for air. He looked wide eyed at me and jerked his head left and right at his new surroundings.

            “Thalia? Where are we?”


	5. Red Dawn

Percy Jackson

Waking up in a pool of blood after finding out my uncle and extended family killed my girlfriend was not how I thought my day would go. Slowly I pulled myself up onto the rocky ground. Thalia offered a hand and I took it. Immediately after standing up Thalia socked me right in the jaw! I took the punch in stride and said, "-the hell was that for?"

"If you could remember, you'd know why," she said sternly. Then her eyes softened, and she pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad you're alright Perce."

"I'm glad I'm alright too. What happened?" I asked.

She grabbed my right hand and held it up, "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

I looked at the red ring on my hand and I felt a rush of familiar emotions. A few moments passed and I noticed the other two people standing a few meters away. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and said, "I was so angry, Thalia, I've never felt so… so betrayed." I turned away from her and toward the pool of blood. There was a tugging in my gut when I looked out into the dark red liquid. "At first I had no idea what the ring was asking me? Still don't know what a Red Lantern Corps is but, a nearby nymph told me the ring radiated anger and that it hungered for it." I turned back to Thalia and looked at her eyes, "I didn't trust my own anger, I was afraid." I looked back at the glowing ring. It hummed with energy.

Thalia gave me a comforting smile, "I think I get it Percy. Its okay. You were in a bad place. Lady Artemis told me what happened and-" she gave her own face of anger, "-and it pisses me off just as much!"

I took another glance at the large lake of blood and looked out into the barren desert we were apparently in. "So, where are we?" I asked again.

"Don't freak out, but we're on another planet."

Ha, that was a laugh. I let out a snort, "Yeah okay, and thus Leo's theory on the gods actually being aliens is proven true."

"No seriously, look up," she said smirking.

I did so and by the gods what a sight to look at. During my downtime the last two years, not going on life endangering quests, I had studied star constellations with Chiron and Tyson. Looking up at the fading night sky with nearly zero light pollution I could see star patters and shapes made of light I had never seen before in my entire life. The night sky seemed to come straight out of a sci-fi movie. "Oh," was all I said.

"Yup," Thalia said.

A new voice spoke up from behind us, "Yeah it's quite a sight. You should see the outer region of Oa, it's really something." A man in a green and black uniform approached us, "Percy right, I'm-"

"Green Lantern!" I cut him off. I recognized the superhero, one of the members of the Justice League. "Hey, I'm Percy" I said excited. Faintly I heard Thalia give a small chuckle, but I ignored it. "I'm a huge fan of the Justice League, Mr. Green Lantern, sir."

He gave a light laugh and said, "Hey that's awesome! Always nice to meet a fan." He shook my hand. I couldn't believe I was actually meeting a superhero. I recalled Nico saying one time that technically we were superheroes, but it wasn't the same. We were heroes for sure but most of us demigods only ever went on quests that involved an outbreak of monsters or another god throwing a tantrum. The JL actively searched for people in trouble to save them. They always made sure if that if there were ever a world ending event that they were the ones on the front lines. While back at both camps, it was always about secrecy and never involving oneself in mortal affairs. I had realized I'd been shaking Green Lantern's hand for quite a bit.

I looked to Thalia to share the excitement only to see an amused expression. She crossed her arms and said, "You can get his autograph later, Kelp Head." She looked to Green Lantern, "Can we go back home now?"

The other man who was standing a bit off to the side was now next to me said, "First order of business we need to get that ring off. There's no way I can trust the Red Lantern's power to some civilian."

Green Lantern nodded, "Right we need to head to-

"No," I said.

The guy in red walked up into my face, "Excuse me?"

"I'm keeping the ring."

His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, "I don't think you understand what's attached to you right now, that ring replaces your heart, taking it off will kill you."

"If it comes off," I said coolly.

He gave a dark laugh and turned away from me. Then in a fast motion he swung his red energized fist right at me. I saw it coming a mile away. I grabbed his fist, twisted it, and sent him over my shoulder behind in one fluid move.

He had a surprised confused look as he laid on the ground motionless before he flew up, his entire body becoming encased in red energy. He pointed his fist at me, red ring glowing menacingly, "That was a fancy move." He popped the joints in his neck by doing that half turn with his head and said, "Listen kid, I don't think you have what it takes to be a part of the Red Lanterns Corp. You think you can contain the rage? Why don't you show me what you got." He grinned and his ring glowed brightly.

"Is that a challenge?" I said a smile in my voice. This was a test, I understood that much. I didn't know how to control the ring yet but as if responding to my desire it started to glow red and I felt myself hovering into the air. Hell yeah. The Red Lantern in turn summoned a wicked red ball of energy and launched it at me. I tried and failed to veer left to avoid it. I only managed to turn my body sideways. I gave an "oof!" and was hurled backwards into the ground. I laid flat groaning a bit.

Thalia who was a few feet to my right said, "Come on Perce, kick his ass. He's no Ares."

I gave a thumbs up, "Thanks cuz," I said rolling my eyes and standing back up.

The Red Lantern held up his hand conjuring another red energy ball, "That all you got?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the ground. This planet was desolate. I hardly felt any presence of water. Besides the lake of blood, I tried to stretch my range of power to feel for any large body of water underground. I didn't feel any. Damn, I thought annoyed. Instead I tried to do what the other guy did and summon the energy of this ring. It was odd. I could feel the force of the red energy, it was haphazard and formless, I tried to summon a ball of energy and managed to create a hefty red beech ball. I cocked my fist and launched it at the Red Lantern. It soared straight but he easily slapped it out of the air like if it was an actual beech ball.

"Pfft. Weak," he said and flew toward me like a rocket faster than I anticipated. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and let his momentum carry us higher into the air. Immediately I put my arms under his and grabbed each of his shoulders and with my superior strength I forced him to let me go. I held on to him though and with my own ring I kept myself suspended in air and proceeded to headbutt him. He gave a grunt and used his ring to blast my side sending me far right. I kept myself flying and watched him rub his forehead in pain. Before he could do anything, I flew right at him surrounding my fist with red energy and sucker punched him! He fell fast toward the ground but before hitting the rocking floor he stopped in midair, hovering.

He rubbed his shoulder, the spot where I hit him, and said, "Damn. I'm impressed." I flew down next to him landing a little more unsteady than I would've liked. He looked me up and down. "Are you a soldier?" he asked.

"I'm a demigod," I said. Behind me I heard a surprised cough. I looked back at Thalia who, in turn, gave me a death stare. I grinned back at her. I pointedly both looked at Green Lantern and the Red Lantern, "You both know Wonder Woman, right? She's half god-half amazon. I'm just half god."

Green Lantern gave an impressed whistle. "No wonder you held your own against Guy."

I looked at the two Lanterns and said, "Pleasure to meet you both."


End file.
